


The Final Drive

by Optronix



Series: A Collection of Percy Jackson-Inspired Poems [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Everything Hurts, Gen, Poetry, Post-The Trials of Apollo, Sad, The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optronix/pseuds/Optronix
Summary: The Olympians have faded, and Apollo is the only one who remains - but his time has come, as he knew it would.





	The Final Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Another poem I wrote for class - and since I'm on a hardcore Percy Jackson kick, it features my favorite Olympian.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.
> 
> Edit: This is the better, revised version of the poem.

The empty, hallow feeling had been 

washing through him for weeks now.

He knew this was coming –

the grand finale, the end.

 

The gods had been slowly fading away

for the last few decades,

the mortals no longer having faith in them.

Naturally, the minor gods faded first,

yet when the Olympians began to disappear

it became only a matter of time before

he was going to vanish too.

He knew that when his sister had

finally faded, his time was coming too.

 

This sunrise was his most beautiful one to date;

this was the kind of sunrise that

dazzled and amazed the mortals with its 

all-natural beauty.

This sunrise would be captured by photographers

and shared a few million times across the Internet,

so everyone could say they saw

the final drive of the sun chariot – not that they knew that.

 

Apollo could literally feel himself dissolving, 

fizzling into his own light, his chariot evaporating beneath him.

Surprisingly, he was unafraid.

He had no idea what was to come,

where he was going.

What happened when an immortal faded away?

Was there an option for return?

Would he get to see Artemis again?

 

Their two fading forms were painting the pale blue skies with

lavender, which bled into a rosy pink before

becoming the burning embers of a dying fire,

a dying star.

A smile graced Apollo’s transparent face

as the sky was filled with one final 

burst of golden, godly light

before Apollo left the mortal world

for that of the unknown.


End file.
